kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad's Party
Wait for Simon's call Make an appearance at Chateau Nuit in Las Vegas (Available in 7h 59m) |level = Level 29 |location = Chateau Nuit, Las Vegas |rewards = +380, +190 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Conrad's Collection Ads}} You can wait for Simon's call or pay 16 to begin the appearance immediately. Travel to Las Vegas for 20 and swipe to the right until you find Chateau Nuit. Tap the glasses icon to enter the building. Talk to Ray Powers on the red carpet to begin the goal. You'll find yourself in Chateau Nuit and you'll be greeted by designer Conrad Cochran. After talking to Conrad, you can talk to Kim Kardashian, who will be standing next to him. She's excited to celebrate his success and is ready to party. When you swipe further to the right, you'll discover another person, called Lilly Beasley, hiding in the shadows. Dialogue Maria's Call= '''2 (About Conrad.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' A few fashion critics got an early preview of Conrad's collection and have been praising it as very bold and refreshingly original. '''2 Conrad was a rising star in the fashion industry about a decade ago. He had several big hit collections that made him pretty wealthy. I guess he's been coasting on those riches ever since. Now he's back with what sounds like a fantastic new collection of designs. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Sounds good! '''3 (About Conrad.) 2''' Cool. '''4 (About collection.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' & '''2 Conrad is throwing a party to celebrate the new collection. You and Kim have been invited to the event at Chateau Nuit. Have a fun time schmoozing! 3''' Conrad was a rising star in the fashion industry about a decade ago. He had several big hit collections that made him pretty wealthy. I guess he's been coasting on those riches ever since. Now he's back with what sounds like a fantastic new collection of designs. '''4 A few fashion critics got an early preview of Conrad's collection and have been praising it as very bold and refreshingly original. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' & '''2 Thanks! 3''' Cool. '''4 Sounds good! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 3''' & '''4 Conrad is throwing a party to celebrate the new collection. You and Kim have been invited to the event at Chateau Nuit. Have a fun time schmoozing! |Your Dialogue #4 = 3''' & '''4 Thanks!}} |-| Meeting Conrad= '''2 (Back away.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Hey YourName! That Conrad sure is full of energy, isn't he? |Your Dialogue #3 = 3''' He's in a great mood! '''4 He's full of something... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 3''' & '''4 He IS celebrating. It's been a long while since he's had so much recognition from his peers. I can't blame him for being so excited. His collection is fantastic, and success feels great. He has a lot to be happy about, and so do we! Come on, let's have fun! |Your Dialogue #4 = (Party with Kim.) |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Hey... |Your Dialogue #5 = Hi. What's wrong? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Sorry, I know you guys are trying to party and have fun. It's just... there he goes, partying his money away once again! |Your Dialogue #6 = Conrad? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Lilly, Conrad's fashion design assistant. Though, I did a lot more than assist with his latest collection... |Your Dialogue #7 = What do you mean? |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I literally designed every piece in Conrad's latest collection. I thought he would make me his partner after all the work I did... But all he can think about is cashing in and paying off his gambling debts. I probably sound like an ungrateful assistant, don't I? You know what? Forget what I said. I should just be glad the collection is being so well received. |Your Dialogue #8 = You should be proud.}} Category:Goals